Ketika Chara KHR Jadi Guru
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Judul menceritakan semuanya./"Saya akan menjadi guru kalian tahun ini."/"Kok gue tabah ya..."/"GAK MAOO! GUA GAK MAO BELAJAR BIOLOGI SAMA PAK MUKUROOOOO!"/"Kamu apain anak orang, hah!"/"Itu istri gue. Cantik kan? Lo semua ngiri kan? Masih jomblo kan?"/"PAK! UDAH TAU LALA MENGGIGIT KALO DIKATAIN JOMBLO!"/"Kalian RE ME DI "/"TIDDAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"/Warn didalam. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1 Begining

_**Ketika sang boss Vongola generasi ke 10 mulai bosan...**_

"Jadi gini..."

"Gue bosen"

"LU PIKIR KITA KAGAK?!"

"DIEM DULU PRET!"

 _ **Lalu ide nista dari tutor iblis pun terpancar...**_

"Reborn- _san_ , kita mau kemana?"

"Indonesia"

"Mau ngapain?"

"Ya ngajar lah."

"Ooh...begindang."

.

.

.

"WADDEDAFUQ?!"

 _ **Dan kemunculan orang-orang yang tak terduga...**_

"BYAKURAN SAMA KIKYO KOK IKUT?!"

"Ya karena Enma- _kun_ ikut lah~~"

"KOK GIOTTO-SAN BISA IDUP LAGI?!"

"Bisa dong. Ini kan fanfic"

 _ **Ditambah penyuapan dan ancaman...**_

"Gue gak mau ikut hal beginian, sampah!"

"Gini aja. Kalau kau ikut selama setahun ini, akan kubuatkan pesta pernikahanmu dengan Squalo liburan nanti."

"APAA?!"

"Oke, deal."

"APA-APAAN LU?!"

 _ **Dan bertemunya dengan wajah-wajah tak berdosa...tanda tanya**_

"Ya iya dong bisa. Kan bapak pake metode xxx terus xxx terus yyy dan diakhiri zzz. Kufufu"

"Wah bisa gitu toh pak!"

"Bisa lah. Cobain aja."

"Tapi pak..."

"Kenapa?"

"Saya kan jomblo..."

 _SFX: ENGKAU YANG SEDAAAANG PATAH HATIIIII_

 _ **Namun rupanya selain murid mereka juga adalah mak comblang yang sudah teruji di ITB dan IPB**_

"Nah ulangin saya ya, pak. Saya terima..."

"Saya terima."

"...nikahnya dengan Dino Cavallone dengan mas kawin dibayar tunai"

"Nikahnya dengan Di-KAMIKOROSU!"

"KYYAAAAAAHHH!"

 _ **Bahkan ada yang jadi guru les?!**_

"Pak...kita gak ngerti paaakk..."

"Hmm? Masa gitu aja gak ngertiii~~~kan udah bapak contohin pake yang gampang~~~"

"Gimana mau nyambung kalo ngafalin sel-sel tumbuhan pake pengandaian marshmallow?! Emangnya aljabar?!"

 _ **Ujungnya? Remed**_

"VROOOIII! YANG NILAINYA DIBAWAH 99 HARUS REMEDIIII!"

"ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUABISULNYA KENAPAAAAAAA!"

"Mana soalnya susah semua..."

"NGAPAIN KKM KELAS 99 TAPI KKM UN UJUNG-UJUNGNYA 40 JUGA?! NGAPAIIIIINNN WAHAI PAK SQUALO YANG BERAMBUT INDAAAAHH! NGAPAIIIIIIIIINNNNN?!"

 _ **Dan murid mereka nista semua!**_

"Bro. Gue balik dulu ya."

"Mau ngapain?"

"Mau bantuin kakek-kakek nyebrang jalan lalu nemenin Akutagawa makan siang terus memerangi Israel di Palestina dan masuk team Instinct buat ngumpulin kakoikomi card ansatsu biar emak bangga"

"..."

"Ya mau pulang lah!"

"Oke, tiati bro."

 _ **Can they survive?**_

 **Ketika Chara KHR Jadi Guru**

 **Coming Soon**

 **Ini hasil curhatan soal guru sama temen-temen di kelas dan kepentok pintu angkot dan kejedot cock hasil smash-an temen pas ekskul.**

 **Warning: Mengandung unsur OOC dan timeline ngacak, BL, dan lain-lain dan kawan-kawan**

 **OC disini ada sayanya dan ada yang ngarang meski beberapa ada yang based temen-temen saya.**

 **DLDR**


	2. Chapter 2 Perkenalan

Suatu hari, di sebuah sekolah di suatu negara yang terkenal dengan negara penyebar HOAX terbesar...

"Reborn, jadi ini sekolahnya?"

"Iya. Buruan masuk."

"Hiii! Serius?!"

"Limarius. Ya elu gimana sih, _dame-_ Tsuna! Elu yang ngajakin elu yang takut sendiri! Buruan! Pimpin anak buah lo!"

"Ng-nggak Reborn aja?"

"Yang bos kan elu, kutu kupret! Buruan sebelum gue suruh lo telanjang bulet sambil kayang didepan pager! Mumpung depannya perumahan nih!"

"Hiii...oke oke!"

-di dalam sekolah-

"Egileee...gak nyangka udah kelas 9 aja ye." Keluh Nina.

"Iya ya. Rasanya baru kemaren gitu yak berasa cupu didepan senior. Sekarang kita yang paling senior." Ujar Lala.

"Cupu? Lu aja kali. Gua mah nggak" ledek Yasmin.

"Iiihh... Yasmin mah gituu... tapi karena Yasmin manis, aku maafin deeehh~~"

"Oke, nih ya La. Kalo mau nebar hints yuri jangan disini. Entar Retha kumat." Ingat Esti.

"Aye aye, sensei!"

"Cuy cuy cuy cuy!" jerit Anji.

"Lu ngapa Ji? Salah beli obat lagi?" sindir Esti.

"Ada guru baru! Banyak banget!" seru Anji dengan heboh.

"Hah? Guru bau?" tanya Dinda yang lagi make headset.

"Guru baru! Gile, banyak-banyak. Terus sangar! Ada yang bawa senjata, terus ada yang mukanya codetan! Serem banget!"

"Sereman mana ama muka berjerawat lo itu, Ji?" sindir Esti lagi.

"Jangan gitu dong, Ti. Noh Dafi juga jerawatan. Lala juga jerawatan." Ujar Anji membela diri.

"Jerawat gue gak sekronis elo berdua." Lala menambahkan.

"Sst...eh, si Esti ngapa sih? PMS ya? Kok ngomongnya pedes gitu." Tanya Yasmin pada Cerry.

"Oh, dia kesel cerita favoritnya di wattped belom diapdet sejak 2 bulan yang lalu."

"Dua bulan doang? Gimana gue ya cerita fav gue gak apdet-apdet dari 2009 sampe sekarang..."

"Gue pengen liat guru barunya. Siapa tau ada yang mantep. Hshshs..." ujar Dafi sambil seringai mencurigakan dan langsung disambut colokan jangka dari Lala.

~~oo00oo~~

Mari kita lihat mereka.

9A

Sosok pria uke berambut cokelat nan manis masuk ke kelas. Ia tersenyum dan menaruh bukunya diatas meja.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Pagi pak..."

"Yak, nama saya Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kalian bisa panggil saya Pak Tsuna. Saya wali kelas kalian untuk tahun ini. Ada pertanyaan? Sebutkan nama dan nomor urut kalian." Seorang anak perempuan mengangkat tangan "Yak, kamu."

"Nama saya Annisa Zahra Satyarini, nomor absen 3. Mau nanya, bapak ngajar pelajaran apa dan kelas berapa aja."

"Oh, bapak ngajar BP/BK dan MuLok kelas 9 A sampai D dan kelas 8 siang." Ujar Tsuna. "Ada lagi?"

"Saya deh pak." Seorang anak lelaki mengangkat tangan.

"Iyak, kamu."

"Nama saya Fernandez Juan. Biasa dipanggil Juan, nomor absen 12. Mau nanya, umur bapak berapa?"

"Heh, umur ya... hm..." Tsuna mengingat-ingat. "Tahun ini mau 24 tahun." Ujarnya.

"Masa sih?! Kok mukanya kayak anak SD?!"

Seketika para anak lelaki ngakak nista. Yang cewek ada yang menganga, ada yang ikutan ketawa nista, ada yang cuek bin gak peduli. Tsuna kesel sendiri.

"Ya mending lah bapak umur udah 24 tahun kelihatan awet muda. Daripada kalian umur 14 udah kumisan kayak om-om."

Kali ini Tsuna menang telak!

Kita cabut ke kelas 9B.

"Tjuy. Kelas sebelah dapet walkasnya cowok." Lapor Syukron, wakil kelas 9B.

"Menurut lo kita dapet walkasnya cewek apa cowok?" tanya Yusria.

"Gak tau deh. Ya tergantung nasib aja."

Kemudian datanglah seorang pemuda berambut perak acak-acakan. Ia langsung duduk dan menatap muridnya satu-satu dengan tatapan menusuk. Sekelas merinding seketika.

"Yak, nama saya Gokudera Hayato, umur saya 24, saya akan jadi wali kelas kalian, dan saya mengajar fisika kelas 9 A sampai D dan kelas 8 A dan B. Ada pertanyaan?"

Sekelas hening.

"Gak ada?"

Masih hening.

"Kalau gitu bapak yang nanya ya."

Masih hening.

"Besar vektor A 12 N, membentuk sudut 30 derajat. Berapa komponen vektornya?"

Tetap hening.

DAAAMNN

(Bentar, Gokkyun. Itu kan pelajaran SMA, kok dikasih ke murid SMP?!)

Kita meluncur ke kelas 9 C.

"Braayy! Gurunya dateng!"

Murid kelas 9C yang tadinya lagi asyik ngobrol ngalor ngidul kembali ke kursinya masing-masing. Sosok pria dewasa berambut putih kayak rumput masuk.

"Yak, selamat pagi semuanya!" sapanya bersemangat

"Pagi pak!" balas anak-anak tak kalah semangat.

"Nama saya Sasagawa Ryohei. Silahkan panggil saya Pak Ryohei saja. Ada pertanyaan?"

Seorang anak mengangkat tangan.

"Yak, kamu."

"Nama saya Agus Frianda. Bapak ngajar di kelas mana aja dan pelajaran apa?"

"Hm...bapak ngajar sosiologi kelas 9 A, B, C, D, dan E, juga ngajar olahraga kelas 7."

Dari sosiologi ke olahraga. Watdepak.

"Ada lagi?" Seorang anak kembali mengangkat tangan.

"Nama saya Muhammad Rohim. Mau nanya, bapak masih single, sudah beristri, atau punya pacar?"

"Wooo! Dasar jones! Yang gituan yang ditanya!" sindir Fira.

"Lah, kan gua nanya!"

"Oke, harap tenang!" seru Ryohei. Yang lain mingkem. "Jadi, bapak belum nikah dan gak punya pacar."

"Ah, masa sih pak?"

"...tapi tunangan punya."

"SERIUS?! CIYEEE..."

"Haha, ya oke cukup."

"CIYEEEE..."

"DIBILANG CUKUP!"

Kita mundur langkah ke kelas 9D.

"Kelas sebelah dapet walkasnya cowok cuy!" lapor seorang anak yang biasa dipanggil 'boi' padahal di namanya gak ada unsur boi karena namanya Farhan.

"Kita dapetnya cowok juga kah?"

"Aahh...gak maooo...tahun kemaren gue udah dapet walkas cowoookk..."

"Derita lo. Gua mah walkasnya cewek meski killer juga. Whahaha."

"Gurunya dateng woi! Duduk lo semua!"

Seketika kelas 9D kembali tenang. Dan terbukalah pintu depan dan masuk seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan banyak plester di wajahnya.

"Yak, selamat pa-"

GEDUBRAAKK

Gak ada angin, gak ada ujan, gak ada yang bersin, tuh guru langsung jatoh di tempat. Seluruh murid menganga, bahkan ada yang mendengus menahan tawa.

"Pak...itu-"

"Ukh...iya bapak gak apa-apa. Udah biasa kok ini..."

"Bukan. Itu lantainya gak apa-apa?"

Anjig.

"...iya gak apa-apa. Saya manusia. Bukan Nok*a 3310."

Sang guru pun bangkit dan menaruh bukunya di meja. Ia menatap semua muridnya tersebut.

"Nama saya Kozato Enma. Silahkan panggil pak Enma. Saya mengajar matematika kelas 9 D, E, F, G, dan H. Ada pertanyaan?"

'WHOT?! Matematika?! Mampus aja kita semua...'

Akhirnya daripada garing, seorang anak mengangkat tangan.

"Yak, kamu. Sebutkan namanya."

"Nama saya Marissa. Itu rambut bapak merah asli apa merah di cat?"

"Ya asli lah" kata Enma singkat. "Kurang kerjaan banget rambut di cat. Kan bukan tembok rumah."

"Kan biar kekinian pak"

"Yaudahlah, ada lagi?"

Dan kelas ini hanya diisi sesi tanya jawab.

Kita capcuss ke 9-E

"4 kelas berturut-turut dapetnya cowok!"

"HAH?! Jangan-jangan kita dapetnya cowok juga lagi!"

"Ya emang kenapa? Bagus kan?"

"Ya elu kan cewek, Rin. Jadi lu bisa cuci mata liat gurunya."

"Ya kalo gurunya ganteng. Kalo kayak guru bahasa tahun lalu mah gua juga mending cabut."

"Cuy! Gurunya dateng!"

Bersamaan saat semuanya duduk, seorang guru berambut biru dengan gaya nanas masuk. Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling sambil tersenyum mesum. Seisi kelas merinding, sementara pengurus kelasnya mulai buka HP, siap menghubungi KPAI jikalau terjadi hal yang diinginkan (lah).

"Nama saya Rokudo Mukuro. Kalian bisa panggil saya Pak Mukuro yang Ganteng-"

"IDIIIIHHH...NAJIS"

Belum apa-apa Mukuro sudah di bully. Mukuro kuath.

"Oke, lupakan. Cukup panggil saya Mukuro. Sekarang kita kenalan yah~~"

"Kalo kita gak mau gimana pak?" tanya Deva polos.

'Kurang ajar emang ni anak-anak'

"Ya harus mau lah...kan ini semester baru. Pasti banyak yang belom kenal kan? Kufufufu"

"Udah kenal kok pak. Yeee sotoy."

Mukuro ingin meminta revolusi pada Tsuna.

Kita kabur dulu ke kelas 9F.

"Gile bro. 5 kelas walkasnya cowok!"

"Wuih, kereenn..."

"Semoga kelas ini walkasnya cewek..."

"Wuoy! Gurunya dateng! Siapkan gombalan kalian!"

"Lah, Ron. Emang gurunya cewek?"

"Cewek! Unyu pula!"

Dan seorang guru berambut model nanas dan memakai eyepatch masuk. Ia menaruh bukunya dan menatap semua murid disana.

"Ng...nama saya Chrome Dokuro. S-silahkan panggil Chrome saja. Ada pertanyaan?"

ASTAGAH SUARANYA AJA MOE!

"Bu!" sang KM mengangkat tangan, "Bapak ibu pelukis ya?"

"Eh, bukan kok. Memang kenapa?"

"Masa sih? Padahal ibu sudah mewarnai hari-hari saya."

"CIEEEE..."

"UHUUYY"

Chrome pun hanya menelengkan kepalanya.

"Maksudnya apa sih?"

Sekelas yang tadinya ramai jadi sepi. Beberapa facepalm.

Gak peka dia, bro...

Mari kita lari ke kelas 9G.

"ARE YOU READEH BABYEEHH YEAAAHH!"

"WOI MINGGIR! SAITAMA MAU LEWAATT!"

"ONE PUUUUUUNCCHHH!"

"SAMBALA SAMBALA BALA SAMBALADO!"

"CANGCIMEN CANGCIMEN!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WOO WOO"

"LALA! FANFICTNYA DI APDET LOOHH!"

"MASA SIH? KYYAAAAHH!"

BRAAAKK!

Pintu yang tadinya tertutup rapat mendadak menjeblak terbuka. Para murid kelas 9G yang tadinya sedang menggila (yah memang mereka sering kehabisan obat) mendadak terhenti dan menatap pintu. Sosok guru berwajah penuh bekas luka masuk dan menatap semua murid yang lagi mematung dari kegiatan gajenya.

"Kenapa kalian semua diem?! BALIK KE MEJA MASING-MASING!"

Semua murid langsung kocar-kacir kembali ke meja mereka. Anak yang tadi memakai jubah ala-ala Saitama (pake taplak meja) menaruh taplaknya lagi ke meja guru dan ngibrit duduk.

Guru (?) tersebut langsung duduk setelah menaruh buku di atas meja. Untung gak naro kedua kaki diatas meja seperti biasa. Dia menatap seluruh murid di kelas 9G. Semuanya membeku ditempat, serasa ditatap sama medusa. Etapi kebetulan warna matanya merah sih ehm.

"Mana KMnya?"

Sekelas masih beku.

"...pada tuli ya? MANA KMNYA?!"

Lala yang baru sadar dari kebegoannya langsung ngibrit deketin. Mukanya kayak nantangin berantem tapi dalam hati mau lari keluar, cegat angkot, pulang, dan nangis di pangkuan bapaknya.

"Kamu KMnya?"

"Iya, pak."

"Hn. Ambil buku absen dari ruang guru, bawa kesini."

Bukannya ngelakuin apa yang disuruh, Lala malah diam di tempat sambil pasang muka bego (lagi)

"Kok diem?! Buruan! Ngabisin waktu aja kamu!"

"Tapi pak-"

"Apaan lagi?"

"Itu buku absennya. Yang biru. Yang bapak bawa."

Hening

"...saya juga tau! Kamu jangan ngeguruin saya ya!"

"T-tapi pak-"

"Udah, duduk sana!"

Lala pun ngibrit balik ke tempat duduknya. Begitu sampai dia langsung mewek ke pundak temen sebangkunya. Temen sebangkunya kegirangan di peluk cewek.

Guru (?) itu kembali menatap semua muridnya. Seketika hening selama sekitar 5 menit.

"Pak." Esti yang mulai gabut membuka suara.

"Ya?"

"Ng...gini pak. Bapak udah lima menit disini dan diem aja. Bapak...mau ngapain yah?" tanya Anji.

"Ya menurut kalian bapak mau ngapain?"

"..."

"Bapak tanya emang kalian pikir bapak mau ngapain?"

"Mau nyari kantong ajaib doraemon terus bantuin kera sakti nyari kitab suci lalu nemenin Naruto ngalahin Madara biar dia jadi hokage pak." (*)

Guru (?) tersebut diam menatap Lala yang nyerocos pake nada sarkastik barusan. Sekelas mendengus menahan tawa.

"Ya kita yang nanya bapak mau ngapain kenapa bapak malah balik nanya?! Udah bapak buruan jawab ato saya penggal *piiiiip*nya bapak!"

"Iye, iye, santai!"

Sekelas mangap keheranan. Perasaan nih KM mereka atu tadi ketakutan ngapa sekarang di tangannya kayak lagi megang sabit malaikat maut?!

Tinggalkan keributan di kelas 9G dan bawa keributan ke kelas 9H.

JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG

"PERNAHKAH KAU MERASAA..."

JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG

"PERNAHKAH KAU MERASA..."

"HHUUUOOOO!"

Walah! Rupanya mereka juga ribut sendiri! Memang dasar mentang-mentang nih dua kelasnya di paling ujung dan deket kantin mereka maen ribut sendiri.

Tanpa disadari, seorang guru berambut hitam cepak sudah masuk dan ngeliatin murid-murid tersebut nyanyi dengan penuh ketertarikan. Seorang anak yang ngatur speaker langsung ngebisik.

"Woy! Gurunya dateng!"

Semua murid pun kembali duduk dan tenang. Guru itupun kebingungan.

"Kok gak dilanjutin?"

"Kan bapak udah masuk."

"Yaaahh... yaudah deh. Bapak kenalin diri dulu ya"

"Iya bapaak..."

"Nama bapak Yamamoto Takeshi. Kalian bisa panggil pak Yamamoto. Ato kalo kepanjangan bisa disingkat kok."

"Bapak Momot boleh pak?"

"Ya jangan kurang ajar juga."

"Oh, oke."

"Bapak mengajar olahraga kelas 9 dan akan jadi wali kelas kalian setahun ini~~" ujar Yamamoto ceria. Semua murid langsung antusias. Waahh...walkasnya baek nih.

"Nah, udah bentuk pengurus kelas?"

"Udah pak!"

"Petugas piket?"

"Udah juga pak."

"Wah...terus ngapain ya? Tata tertib udah tau?"

"Ya udah tahu lah pak! Kita kan disini udah tiga taon!"

"Hmm...terus kita ngapain? Kalian baru boleh pulang 10 menit lagi."

"Nyanyi aja pak!"

"Nyanyi? Boleh kok."

"YESSS!"

"Eh, gitarnya punya kamu ya? Bapak pinjem dong."

JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG

"PERNAKAH KAU MERASAAAA..."

Dan keributan kembali terjadi.

Pada gak tau di kelas 9B dan 9G sedang menghadapi _thriller_ dadakan.

~~oo00oo~~

 _Kepada seluruh murid, karena ini hari pertama semester baru, setelah bel kalian pulang. Dan para guru harap ke ruang lab fisika untuk rapat._

Semua murid melonjak kegirangan. Sedangkan murid kelas 9B sujud syukur dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah euphoria tersebut, bel pun berdentang. Semua murid berlari ke luar kelas sementara guru-guru baru menuju ruang lab fisika.

 _New day has begun_

~~oo00oo~~

YAK! Ini dia...chapter panjang isinya perkenalan semuaaahh...whuahaha.

Terinspirasi setelah buka-buka album foto di hp dan ngeliat kumpulan foto-foto SMP dan foto kelulusan. Fokus pertama saya: Duh kangen SMP... fokus kedua: Duh muka gua absurd banget make kebaya. Kudunya gua nyepakin rambut terus make kemeja aja-oke lupakan.

Daann...maafkan pembagian gurunya yang amat random ini HUHUHUHUH.

Oke segitu dulu. Yang mau nanya silahkan berselancar di kotak review

RnR~~

(*): Terinspirasi dari Kevin Anggara


End file.
